AT the Gunpoint
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: (HeeroXDuo deathfic) Heero does something he regrets...and Duo...the one he loves...is at the end of Heero's rage (COMPLETE)
1. Those Famous last words

Those Famous Last Words  
  
A.N : I don't own The G-boys...any of them...dammit.  
  
Heero's P.O.V~  
  
Anger. It's one of the things you really can't control, no matter how hard you try to hold it in. It boils and rages inside your stomach, like a raging sea of heat and acid. It makes you scream at the epitome of your strength.  
  
And that was the way I felt today. At the height of my rage. And the matters back at the safe house just made it worse. I had to go back that night, still seething, to my friends, and that violet-eyed boy I love so much. What caused this? Well...  
  
It was todays mission. I had never really taken caution on these outings. If death came it came and there was nothing you could do about it. I was never scared of dying or killing. In my short life I had seen too much of both and so I got used to it. Death, it's permanent and you can't take back the one you lost. Man, I should have thought of that during my crazy hours.  
  
I had been attacking an Oz base as usual, in a heavy prototype Taurus. I had always been merciless during these battles. There is never room for pity and sympathy for your opponent. Even though Quatre seemed to make it work.  
  
Even though the base was destroyed and I had done what was ordered of me, I couldn't help but feel that I had failed. Those god damn Oz soldiers!  
  
I was appalled to see those kids working like dogs on the weaponry. It was all wrong. Hell, I could see the beads of sweat forming rapidly on the children's faces, and the look of terror as the soldiers whipped them to exhaustion. The pain they displayed on there faces was just too much.  
  
And I had killed them all. But I ask you, who makes a 10-year-old girl program a Mecha huh? Those bastards! The kids had barely lived their lives. And all it took to kill them was for a soldier like me to do his orders. Peace my ass.  
  
I went home that night feeling like shit. My hair and body were dirty, grimy and sweaty. I smelt like a lawnmower and my clothes were slightly ripped from repairs to Wing Zero.  
  
My spirits were unbelievably low. My temper was boiling in my body once again and I was ready to go and hurt in my room. Gloom over my acts, in a sulky way. That's what I wanted to do. But no.  
  
The first person I saw was Duo. He pounded up to the front door if the safe house we were staying at currently and yanked the door open before I had even reached the first step. "Hey Hee-chan!" He greeted me with his cheery words and a joyful smile. "You're back!"  
  
This was the boy who cried in his sleep, calling for help from someone who wasn't really there. Someone who was just an image imprinted on his mind, in his dream. Duo, always the optimist. And for that I loved him. Maybe I hadn't quite realized it before, and I had tried to close him off from my heart, but he managed to break in without realizing. I had convinced myself that his attitude towards me were just displays of friendship and nothing more. And so many a time I had wanted to tell him how I felt, regardless of what he felt for me, but my stoic mask just wouldn't let me.  
  
But this night, my attitude wouldn't give him an inch. I snapped at him. "Out of my way Maxwell!" I received a look of pure hurt in his violet eyes. And it killed me inside. I wanted to hug him, and hold him tight.  
  
Unfortunately for both of us, my external rage at OZ shot the braided boy down. If I was going to be miserable, so was everyone else in the house. I stormed up to the room a shared with Duo, hoping to burn off some steam there. Opening my laptop, I immediately set to work.  
  
The internet was a great way to search for methods at getting back at those fucking OZ. I would have taken great pleasure in killing every single one of them, like stomping on ants along the sidewalk. To hear their petrified, blood-curdling screams as I picked them off, one by one. Die bastards, die!  
  
When Quatre called to say dinner was ready, I lashed viciously out at him too. The poor Arab almost burst into tears at what I had said, and ran to Trowa for comfort. After every few minutes, each pilot got an end of my rage.  
  
When I did finally proceed to dinner, no one would talk to me. Duo refused to set a glance in my direction and Wufei didn't pass me anything when I asked.  
  
After the meal, Trowa and Quatre silently cleaned up, taking my dish away from me as if I was a delicate vase. Duo had rushed into the living room and was watching MTV while rocking back and forth in his spot on the couch. Wufei just left the house entirely.  
  
No one dared to come near me, for fear of igniting a fuse. And at the time I was perfectly okay with it. The less pain in the ass teenagers to get in my way or to aggravate me the better. I retraced my steps back to my laptop and continued my search of the perfect murders.  
  
I ended up with files upon files of different weapons, methods, gasses, anything I could use to inflict pain. Why had seeing and killing those underage workers affected me so deeply? All of us had pasts we'd rather leave behind... Duo and the church he visits in the night. His nightmares Trowa and his time as no-name. He knew nothing but war. Wufei. His wife died and his colony was destroyed to cinders if not less. Quatre and how he thought his family didn't love him and thought of him as just another experiment.  
  
Me. Heero. What past did I have? Everything before I met Odin Lowe is still a blur to me.  
  
Children are meant to be happy and care-free before "grown-up" affairs come to light and hit them hard like a rock. Kids aren't supposed to know war at 6. Are not obligated to fight at 11. Are not meant to have a scarring past like we did.  
  
And so, every OZ deserved to die. That was my logic, and it was good enough of me. Coming across E-bay, I bid on some toxic gas, sure to make your insides melt when you inhaled.  
  
After winning without challenge, I went back downstairs to get a snack to sustain me for the rest of the night.  
  
As I snuck down to the kitchen door, I heard quiet voices in the large kitchen, echoing off the cheap linoleum that tiles the floor.  
  
Duo was talking to Quatre, as nearly everyone did. The blond Arab was shy and trustworthy, and truly not very outspoken. He knew about everything that happened between us pilots, so naturally I was interested. What could Duo have to say? I leaned against the door to listen in.  
  
"Quatre, why is he such a bastard?" Duo sobbed. "Duo, bud, Heero can't help it if he's angry-" "But he doesn't need to act like that! I saw how you looked when he snapped at YOU! Something is...god, I hate him!"  
  
I withdrew. Quatre made a sullen reply, but I refused to listen to the remainder of the conversation. Tears wanted to force their way through to my eyes, but my perfect soldier mask kept them away.  
  
I had had the faintest hope that Duo had feelings for me. Like I felt for him? Yes I had wanted him to like me, that was simple enough. But had I wanted him to love me? Was I mislead when it came to all his suggestive grins and backward glances? Did he really hate me? — —  
— Duo's P.O.V  
  
When Q-man told me hero was coming home from his mission that night, I surged with happiness, though I didn't quite show it on the outside. But, the apple of my eye was coming HOME! Who wouldn't be ecstatic?  
  
I hadn't seen him for weeks and I was beyond excited. Wu-babe told me not to get in his face right away, but I didn't acknowledge it.  
  
I had been hanging around Heero more over the past couple of months, so naturally I thought it wouldn't bug him that much. After all, the only thing I was trying to do is have enough time with the blue-eyed pilot to drop hints towards how I felt. And even though I still couldn't see through that mask of his, I had hoped he had caught on.  
  
Apparently he hadn't.  
  
When I saw him walking up the driveway, I ran to greet him. "Hey Hee-chan" I chimed and I put on my brightest smile.  
  
"Out of my way Maxwell!" Was his reply. I was crushed. What the hell was his problem? What had I done wrong?  
  
By dinner that night, everyone in the house had been yelled at by Mr. Yuy. Even the stray cat that came by occasionally for table scraps. So it surely makes a guy wonder.  
  
I had gone up to the room we shared once or twice to hear him muttering and ranting on and on about kids and OZ members and how they were going to, and I quote, "PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT THEY HAD DONE!"  
  
During the meal, Quatre had prepared for us, it was more dead than a graveyard, and that's saying quite a lot. You could hear a fricken feather drop. None of dared to speak, for fear of being blown up at by the human- time-bomb.  
  
And this guy was the object of my affection?  
  
After dinner was over, and everything had been cleaned and was spotless, I decided to talk to Q. I consulted him with every matter and considered him my best friend. Besides Heero of course. "Hey Quatre, can we talk?" I asked quietly. Quatre turned to me, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. He smiled and beckoned me to sit down. I did so.  
  
"What's on your mind Duo-kun?" he prodded politely. "It's about Heero." "Oh" His face dawned with the realization of where this conversation was going. "Well Duo, go ahead."  
  
"I love him." Was all I said. The Sandrock pilot nodded. "So I could see" He replied. "Well Duo, I'm happy you've found someone. But I sense that's not all you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
I grinned meekly. "Well, yeah. Q, has he ever come to you about how he feels? Does he ever let out?" "No" He answered flatly, looking at the brownish liquid in his cup. "You know Heero, he's the only one who knows. Just like we have no idea what's gotten into him today." "It's just, I'm so confused. I don't want this to be a one sided love. Heero's not totally unreachable right?"  
  
He didn't answer me. This was too hard for me, feelings being so new. The memory of Heero's angry face washed into my head by and invisible wave and I burst into tears. Boys aren't supposed to cry, but here I was with the waterworks.  
  
Quatre patted my back gently.  
  
"Q, why is he such a bastard?" I asked between salty droplets. I heard the blond Arab sigh. "Duo, Heero can't help if he's angry-" "But he doesn't need to act like that!" I protested. "I saw how you looked when he snapped at you! Something is...god I hate him!" I cried aloud.  
  
"You love him but you hate him?" Quatre asked. I nodded weakly. "So it seems. I don't even know if he gay. He could fool anyone with the way Relena clings to him."  
  
"Duo, go talk to him" The Arab suggested as he lightly pushed me out the door to confront Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I crossed my fingers as I climbed the stairs to our room. This was my only chance, and I was GOING to make it work!  
  
Upon arriving at the door to our room, I could hear smashing. Lots of it. Like a whole damn building was coming down right on the other side of the thin wood door.  
  
— —  
— Authors P.O.V  
  
Duo edged to the door quietly as he possibly could, despite the creaking floor boards. Opening it meekly, the first thing he saw was his favorite CD in shattered shining pieces on the floor next to his lava lamp.  
  
Things were tossed madly about the room in a crazed fashion. Both Heero and Duo's mattresses were on the floor also, ripped open with feathers laying limply about them.  
  
Contents of the giant walk in closet and dresser drawers were strewn everywhere. Some of the posters that Duo had hung were ripped to shreds, others were doodled on with designed faces in black permanent marker.  
  
A lamp was missing from one of the bedside tables and the window was broken, glass surrounding the floor around it. There were also numerous bullet holes in the walls and roof.  
  
Had Heero gone psycho?  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open in horror as he spotted the waste basket...smoking. The black priests outfit that Duo had come to love was scorched, flames licking the fabric greedily.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled, grabbing his clothes from the enflamed basket and smothered it. "Heero!" he called out, panic stricken. He stepped cautiously further into the room, wading through the mess.  
  
He heard a shuffling behind him behind him and as Duo turned, he saw a sick looking Heero Yuy emerging from under a fallen shelf.  
  
There were streaks on his cheeks and his bottom lip was bleeding. The brunettes blue eyes were clouded with hurt and loathing.  
  
"Heero" Duo repeated. "What's wrong?" the braided boy stepped closer.  
  
"Don't come near me you!" Heero growled, his voice cracking drastically. But Duo proceeded. "Hee-chan, god what did I do to deserve this?!" Duo asked frantically. "Hell, what did the rest of the guys do to you?"  
  
Heero crossed his arms. "So you hate me huh?" "Don't the change the subject Yuy! You have serious issues if you think we all like getting that kind of shit from you! And I actually thought I liked you! But why would I have the guts to even speak to you know!" Duo was starting to get breathless. "Heero, you are turning into an impossible bastard!"  
  
Heero glared back at the violet eyed pilot he in a minute has his gun pointed directly at Duo's stomach.  
  
"Shut-up Duo. You think you know stuff about me, but you have no idea!" He turned his head away from his braided comrade, not now.  
  
"I know enough! I know you have no consideration for anyone's feelings at all! You're so blind, you can't even see how I feel!" Duo's hands were clenched in anger. Why couldn't Heero understand, for just this once?  
  
"Duo, you told Quatre you hate me. Are you trying to tell me my ears heard false?" "I WAS ANGRY DAMMIT! Do you think we like being violated for no reason? Oh yeah we're just going to take it with a shrug and continue to skip around merrily! Reality check!" Duo was on a roll and shuddered under a capacity of rage he didn't know he had. Sure he had been at gunpoint many a time before, but now it seemed there was more pressure.  
  
Heero extended his gun further forwards. "Go to hell." He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper so only the two could hear.  
  
Then the perfect soldier, blinded by anger, sorrow and broken love, pulled the trigger of his gun...  
  
~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN– Mistress Shingami (author): Ooh cliffy. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I betcha the next one is going to be no better! o_O  
  
Karasu: Wimp  
  
Mistress Shingami: Don't be mean. Any hoo ha, don't hurt me. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Duo: AM I GONNA DIE????!!!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Not telling you! _^ REVIW REVIW REVIW! 


	2. His Biggest Mistake

His Biggest Mistake  
  
A.N: I would like to thank you all for the oodles of good reviews. I FEEL LOVED! Yes, to all of you asking the question, Heero did shoot poor Duo. I was as shocked that I had the dirty, dirty mind to write so and I am feeling very crappy towards myself. I am a Duo Otaku. Bwhahaha!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: The G-Boys are not mine. I don't know how many people write that. It's so fricken simple. Like I don't want any of them....except for Duo. Hehe...So what if I have a motive?~~~~  
  
~~~*~~~ AT the Gunpoint Chapter 2- His Biggest Mistake ~~~*~~~  
  
BANG  
  
The shot rang out through the quiet night air of the safe house, rattling the trees outside as a million birds flew off at the startling sound.  
  
Heero Yuy stood frozen in his spot, his small handgun still poised in the air. His mind was impossibly rattled and foggy, he looked nervously about his destroyed room.  
  
What had just happened? He didn't remember anything. His brain was going crazy. And his gun, why was it out of its holster? It would only be a matter of time before the three other pilots would ascend the stairs to investigate the noise.  
  
That's when the blue-eyed wing pilot looked to the ground.  
  
"Heer..." Duo sputtered weakly as he crumpled further to the floor. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Heero knew just what had happened, in seeing his friend there. And what a horrible sight it was.  
  
His mind had been hopelessly shrouded with anger and misconception at the Deathscythe pilot that he let his body do all the work.  
  
Sorry, not work. Physical damage.  
  
The braided boy coughed as pints of crimson liquid emerged from his lips and spilled steadily onto the hardwood floor. Duo's hand clutched at his stomach where more blood trickled through his fingertips.  
  
In truth, Heero never would have dreamed of hurting his violet-eyed love interest.  
  
But right now, the minutes seemed to antagonize him by moving so slowly. Heero dropped to his knees by the dying boy.  
  
Duo was growing pale, his naturally tan skin, a deathly white. He forced his eyes to the Japanese boy, sitting in the pool of American blood. The vivid purple optics no longer shone with the spark of life that had been Duo. Instead they were dull and plagued with thousands of questions and feelings. He mustered up his shortening courage to speak.  
  
"Why Heer...o" he croaked helplessly. Heero was on the verge of tears, and just couldn't find it in himself to speak.  
  
There was no excuse for what he had done, and there was no way to help Duo now. He couldn't be saved. All he could do, and all he wanted to do, was to stay with him. To be with Duo during the last moments of his life. To do anything for him.  
  
Heero grabbed the boys T-shirt and yanked him into his arms. Duo flinched in pain as he was forcibly moved. He clutched Heero's green tank top with his free hand and buried his face in the Wing pilots' shoulder.  
  
Hero noticed just how much colder his poor Duo had gotten. The last of the heat escaped from the other boy's body in those red droplets.  
  
"I am...so sorry Duo" he whimpered into Duo's long chestnut locks. They had fallen ruthlessly out of their braided keep.  
  
Duo looked up at the Japanese boy and smiled. A smile that was so horrific and terrifyingly mournful, Heero almost had the urge to cover Duo's mouth.  
  
Blood stained the corners of his lips and his eyes did not curl up in glee. They just, stayed limp, like deep violet pools, dark and lonely.  
  
"Kiss me?" The braided boy asked quietly. "J...,"coughing. More and more coughing. "Just this once Heero...b...before I go. Please? I just love you Heer...o" Duo retched up more blood, and it spilled out over his chin. Despite all that, Heero obliged.  
  
Softly he brought his lips down over Duo's. One last kiss. Duo's first and last kiss. And it tasted like hell.  
  
Every sadness now weighed upon Heero. The full heaviness of everything in the world and more came crashing down. The blood was fresh and steely on his mouth. The frozen feeling of death overtook his breath, all the way to his heart, and there it pierced him.  
  
Duo was giving the last of his energy to kiss him back. Heero could feel him pull himself up, only to fall back down again. And after moments of struggling, the lips beneath his became rigid. The body in his arms slouched, limp. The tight grip on him lightened as the other mouth fell lifelessly away from the other.  
  
Heero laid the body that was Duo, back onto the floor. It was all over. For Duo anyway. The Deathscythe Pilot had to deal with no more pain. No more suffering. Something he had said, Duo had loved him. Heero internally punched himself for being such a stupid ass. It hadn't helped that he was stubborn either. Heero's real suffering was about to begin.  
  
It was no use holding back anymore. The waterfall of salty tears boiled over. Now it was time for Heero to just cry, just let it out. He screamed Duo's name out, and shook his friend. Maybe it was a joke. It had to be a joke right? Great, now he was in denial.  
  
He looked down at his hands, where Duo's blood had so quickly dried up and crusted beneath his fingernails. His gun lay abandoned on the floor a few feet away, resting on the black Priests outfit Duo had loved so much.  
  
Crawling over to it, he took the revolver in hand and threw it out the hole in the window. Heero would be happy if he never saw any weapons ever again.  
  
Yeah right, when hell freezes over!  
  
Shuffling feet at the open door told him that the three other pilots had indeed come to inspect the trouble.  
  
A stifled sob that belonged undoubtedly to Quatre seemed to be the only sound made. Heero dared to look at them. He always had that crazy fetish for risk taking.  
  
Quatre was, as he had suspected, covering his mouth looking rather ill. Trowa was patting him comfortingly, but his face was screwed up in an unmistakable look of disgust. Not from the mess or blood, but at the low, dirty life form that was Heero. Both had shed their masks.  
  
The picture of Wufei was unlike any of the others. Even though his back was turned, his hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he was shaking. The veins in his fists pulsed, and you could literally see the purple haze around his form. The small hairs on his skin were standing straight up and heat radiated off of him which was rooted to an extreme anger. Even though Duo had been a nuisance to Wufei constantly, he still cared for him. There was no doubt about it.  
  
Heero opened his mouth in explanation but Trowa held out a hand to silence him. "I don't know what your problem is," His voice was dangerously low, and he spoke each word like a dagger. "But you can no longer act this way! I forbid it! So you better clean up your act, or else..." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "...I will make you regret the day you met each of us. That's 4 threats at once." With the one visible eye, he shot a glare that seemed even more menacing than the one Heero himself had.  
  
And with that, he whisked out the doorway and down the hall to the room he shared with Quatre, promptly slamming the door over and over until he got the sound he wanted.  
  
"HE LOVED YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Quatre screamed before he too stormed off in elite bitterness. Heero winced as the sound echoed through the cavernous room and hollered again in his ears.  
  
Now it was Wufei's turn. The Chinese boy had turned around, his eyes closed tightly as he bit his lip to keep from whatever he wanted to do.  
  
He walked over the Heero and looked down upon him, his eyes barely a sliver. Like a rich man hovering over worthless street scum.  
  
Heero hardly expected the blow. It came so fast he didn't even see it until impact. Wufei's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards in a crumpled heap of clothes. "You asshole." Wufei's voice cut through the painful void as Heero clutched his jaw, trying to overcome dizziness. The Chinese Boy was much stronger than he looked on first sight.  
  
"No, Asshole doesn't even cover all you have become, Yuy. You are a worthless piece of trash that is totally and completely fucked up. Do you even realize what kind of shit you just got yourself into? This could really screw up future plans!" He grabbed Heero by the collar of his shirt, and stood him on his feet. Only this time, to use his foot to karate kick him equally as hard in the chest.  
  
Heero didn't even bother to fight back. He had realized a while back that he deserved every hit he took.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you why you did it, Yuy. I'm sure you've had your fill of the word. Plus, I'm positive I know 'why' anyways." Wufei gave him another kick in the side, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
Wufei stalked out of the room, leaving wet, bloody footprints behind him. Heero panted for breath, and glared after the Chinese boy. He was at a total lack of energy, and collapsed on a pile of glass shards and feathers. ~~~*~~~  
  
Days passed and Heero didn't feel any better. Duo's body had been sent to a dismal morgue and Heero stayed in bed all day long, tending to his own cuts and bruises the best he could.  
  
He found himself screaming in his sleep and waking up tangled in the bed sheet, covered in a thick sheen of sweat. His friends would enter on occasion to bring him his meals or to tell him to get his ass out of bed and take a shower.  
  
A small funeral for the Memory of Duo was going to be held, for just his friends but Heero wasn't planning to attend. He didn't need anymore depression than he was already carrying. No, more than just the agony of depression, but the black bands of guilt as well.  
  
If he walked into the funeral home, and saw what was left of his friend, he would kill himself on the spot. He might have already committed suicide, in fact, if Quatre wasn't always fussing over him. It was a general surprise that the Arab was even talking to him at all. Even after that night where they had found him, basked in the blood of his comrade, the Sandrock pilot hung over him cautiously like a mother hen.  
  
Usually it was a good thing, to have a friend watch over him so keenly, but now it frustrated Heero so.  
  
No, not after what he did, Quatre shouldn't have to care for him. Quatre was too kind and polite. Heero started to feel like a burden to the blond boy. Whenever he felt hungry and Quatre would run in with a bowl of soup, Heero could see the dark circles under the boy's eyes, and how his movements were no longer smooth and cat-like. Quatre was tired, Heero was making him so.  
  
A burden to them all. A load of dead weight. A lazy ass that sat around feeling so sorry for himself. He had given up on himself. When Duo left, the happiness in the house did too. Sure when Quatre smiled it made everyone feel a tad bit good, but now, it was just a mask. And his attempts weren't working.  
  
So Heero decided it was time for he himself, to leave. ~~~*~~~  
  
He picked a special night. A Sunday, nothing to be expected, nothing was going to happen. It was perfect.  
  
At around 2:00 in the morning, Heero hopped out of bed. He was quivering like crazy and he couldn't tell if it was the cold air that invaded him with nothing but his boxers on, or if it was fear.  
  
Taking a look at the rope coiled up in his hands and he realized the house was quite warm. Things flashed through his mind at an unbelievable rate. A pamphlet saying just how you can prevent suicide from happening. The Good Charlotte 'Hold On' music video. Odin Lowe getting shot before his eyes. The little girl and her puppy.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. A time since forgotten. He had tried this before.  
  
His feet took poor Heero to the library. A grand room with an upper floor and balcony. Walls lined to the full with tattered old books entitled in a strange old language. But he hardly noticed. He was looking at the railing attached to the balcony. It was just what he needed.  
  
Pushing a chair over to the chosen spot, Heero threw the rope over the railing. Standing on the soft, cushiony chair, he tied the loop in the thick rope and yanked a couple of times, just to see if it would hold all of his weight. His dead weight. It just wouldn't do if his feet were to touch the ground. ~~~*~~~  
  
As Heero Yuy looked around the darkened room, he thought to himself out loud. "Is this what I truly want? Is this the only way out of my pain?" He had expected an answer. Heero honestly had suspected that someone would shout for him to reconsider. But no. He took it as a simple confirmation.  
  
Singing silent prayers in his head, the Japanese boy fed his head through the loop in the rope. Trembling more than ever now, he struggled to tighten the knot around his neck.  
  
Choking, he was already choking. Still gasping for breath as the rope cut into his flesh, the dark library was the very last thing he saw, before he stuck his hands into his pockets and kicked the chair over.  
  
His last moments, Heero Yuy spent writhing and thrashing on the end of the rope. Like a fish on the end of a line. The bang of the chair hitting the hardwood floor seemed distant in his steadily dulling mind, but he could already hear footsteps. Coming down to inspect. Coming down to find him. But it would already be too late. The thrashing ceased and as everything went black, Heero could hear Quatre scream.  
  
~~~*~~~ TBC (yesh, to be continued!) ~~~*~~~  
  
Mistress Shinigami: I am incredibly sorry for the month long wait! I feel so guilty! *Feels guilty* Yes. So do you want to kill me for the long wait, OR the fact that this situation is not OVER! Bwhahaha!  
  
Karasu: Shut up!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: No there is more! PLEASE PLEASE MY READERS! Stick around for the Epilogue!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE! You'll like the epilogue!  
  
PROMISE! 


	3. Epilogue

!!! EPILOGUE !!!  
  
~~~~~A.N: Well people! This is the final part of AT THE GUN POINT! How sad! *dabs her eye with tissue.* This is my pride and joy; I do hope you all had fun! _^ ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*!  
  
~~~*~~~Disclaimer: Lesse....hmmm....OH YEAH! Duo is mine, but you copyright lawyers can have the rest. No! Don't take him away from meeeee! Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeee! FINE...I don't own the Gundam Wing boys. ~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~*~~~~ At the Gun Point- Epilogue ~~~~*~~~~  
  
{Heero's P.O.V}  
  
//And as everything went black, he heard Quatre scream.//  
  
Panting, I shot up in bed. My eyes were fuzzy and blurry. I couldn't see. Surprisingly, I panicked. No, I was terrified as hell! A bloodcurdling screech escaped my lips. I felt dead, I could barely breathe.  
  
The sheets of my bed were tightened around my body, like a mummy's case and sweat dripped steadily off of my brow. My head was pounding and my throat hurt like a bitch. I saw my pillows lying motionless on the floor, and tears were streaming down my cheeks, unnoticed.  
  
It is very uncommon for me to let tears flow without my consent. Something had defiantly disturbed me while I was sleeping. That's when I remembered it. The surreal feeling of everything around me now, and the solid state they were in moments previously must have been mixed up. Had it all been just a horrible dream?  
  
Oh lord, so I hoped. I prayed. Why was I doing this when all I had to do was look over.  
  
"Heero..." My name knocked me out of my mournful and hopeful reverie. I cast my glance to the bed beside me; the only light was the moon filtering in through the black cotton curtains.  
  
There he lay, mumbling my name. His chestnut locks splayed out all over his pillow and his shoulders. The covers tucked up to his chest, just the way he liked them. Duo was sleeping ever so soundly, a slightly worried look on his face.  
  
God, I was so happy to see him. I just couldn't believe my eyes. They were tricking me again. I was just groggy, right? Apparently not. His chest heaved up and down, over and over again, looking very, very real indeed.  
  
I wasn't happy. I was enthralled! My dream, my nightmare was just that. There was nothing to worry about. Duo was there, in the bed next to me, just dreaming! And he said my name...  
  
I felt the heat rise into my cheeks when the reality of the words set in. Duo was dreaming about ME! Was my dream correct? I knew I loved Duo, but I never had a clue as to what he was thinking. Whatever it was I was looking for, I was determined to find out.  
  
I stumbled out of bed blindly, my hands groping for something stable to hold onto. I felt weak from my dream, even if it was my subconscious. I fell right on the edge of Duo's bed, the soft mattress sinking under my weight.  
  
Duo looked like an angel, and he did it while lying there in all his glory. I tucked a long strand of hair away from his tan face to get a better look at him. His long eyelashes fluttered open, and I became nervous. I turned away and readying to leave, when his hand caught my wrist in a firm grasp.  
  
"Heero." He wasn't sleeping anymore. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently. My heart pounded in my chest. I would ask him. Then I would tell him. Duo deserved to know, and I couldn't let it go as far as it had in my dream. No, I could NOT let that happen.  
  
"I was..." 'Say you were just wondering if you love me' I told myself. Blunt but true. "I was just checking on you, you were mumbling in your sleep." No, bad Heero, bad!  
  
"Oh" His voice sounded crestfallen, and I turned to him. I almost gasped aloud. The eerie lunar glow reflected in his violet optics so they were practically glowing as they stared at me. A small, fake smile played across his lips. "Are you sure?"  
  
"NO!" I cried desperately, curling up beside him on top of the blankets. I put my head in my hands, frustrated. This was so much harder that it seemed. "Duo..."  
  
"Yes?" He asked me calmly. His hands rubbed my back soothingly, and I tried to relax.  
  
"Duo, do you...like me?" I asked through my hands. I was being a total coward, hiding behind my digits, but I just couldn't look at him.  
  
A genuine smile, not the smirk, was obvious on his voice when he answered me. "Of course I like you Heero. It's part of being a pilot. You have to get to like everyone sooner or later, other wise you're as good as dead."  
  
"No... I mean, really like me. As in more..." He froze and moved away from me.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Just answer the question okay."  
  
"I...no. Heero no, I don't like you."  
  
I swore I almost hit rock bottom right then. I felt like I was back in that horrible nightmare. Maybe I shouldn't have been so curious...I uncurled myself from my spot in a huff. I really needed to get back to the safety of my own covers. They wouldn't hurt me. Too much.  
  
"I love you." Whirling around I came to face those eyes again. He was pleading at me through his eyes. "I'm sorry if you don't understand, I can't help my feelings for you. I have tried to be obvious Heero. I dropped hints even Relena could pick up. Just please. Lord please don't hate me for it."  
  
I was shaking. Really, I was shaking. He wasn't expecting it when I flung myself on him, grasping the poor boy in a tight hug. I pressed my lips to his. I was rapturous ((A.N: Lets here it for my thesaurus! Whoo!)) and from that rock bottom feeling, I went sky high.  
  
Duo was responding to my kiss, his hands holding the sides of my head, keeping me in place. This angel didn't deserve me. Yet he loved me. I knew now. I knew how we felt for each other. He had never left me in the first place. He would always be there for me. We would never let death pry us apart.  
  
He is the best thing that's happened to me. And Duo sure as hell knows it.  
  
"I love you Duo." "I love you too Heero."  
  
OWARI!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Ha! It's over. *Sniff* so cute.  
  
Karasu: Yuck.  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Have you nothing positive to say to our fans out there?  
  
Karasu: ...  
  
Mistress Shinigami: ...  
  
Duo: MONGOOSE!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: Well, thanks to all our readers, my friends, and my thesaurus for helping me to actually conclude a fan fiction for the first time in my LIFE! *gasp for breath* I would totally appreciate it if you would Read and review for me. Maybe Karasu will actually say something nice!  
  
Karasu: Got to hell.  
  
Duo: HELL! WHOO!  
  
Mistress Shinigami: PEACE OUT! 


End file.
